1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to a one-piece bracket assembly to which a gearshift and hand brake may be mounted.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The shifter and parking brake mechanisms of automobiles have been manufactured as separate units and are mounted about one foot from each other. They require careful alignment in assembly within the vehicle to insure proper fit of the console. Since they are separate, the assemblies require individual fasteners, part numbers, and strong floor pan tunnel supports.
A gear shift mechanism for an automatic transmission is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,432. It includes a housing or bracket mounted to an automobile floor member.
A typical parking brake assembly has included a mounting bracket, a brake lever pivotably mounted to the bracket, and release means for unlocking the lever from a fixed or braking position.